Hasta Siempre, Combo Niños
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Tienen 13 años, habrá despedidas, tristeza, y mucho aburrimiento jajaja. Apariciones extrañas y estelares...


¡¡Hola amigos!! Les traigo un nuevo fic de Combo Niños, en este tienen 13 años, habrá despedidas, tristeza, y mucho aburrimiento jajaja. También les informo que es otra pista para uno de mis dos futuros fics largos de Combo Niños. Espero que les guste. Este fic lo dedico especialmente para Fotohunter y Cherman, quienes han seguido fielmente mis fics de Combo Niños.

Disclaimer: Combo niños no me pertenece, les pertenece a Jean-Jaques Lasarte, Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle.

**Hasta Siempre, Combo Niños**

Una dura batalla se libra en Novanizza, un Divino ha atacado, y su nombre es:

-¡RINDETE YA FELINO!

-¡JAMAS! Destruiré esta ciudad y a todos sus habitantes, pero antes acabaré con ustedes…

Un par de golpes, y él seguía en pie, hasta que Iguana y Tigrillo formaron su acostumbrado equipo para hacer su "Formación de 4 Puntos", en la que ella se enreda en las piernas del Divino, y él concentra toda su fuerza en sus patas y las usa para patear con ambas al enemigo:

-Divino fuera de combate, ya lo podemos regresar –dice Serio airoso mientras pasa junto a Paco sacudiéndose sus manos.

-¡COMBO NIÑOS, SUPER EXPLOSIÓN!

Terminada su explosión, regresaron a la normalidad y volvieron a la escuela para entregar al divino con Grinto, quien los esperaba en el salón oculto de entrenamiento junto con Cabeza, ambos lucían una expresión seria:

-aquí esta el Divino maestre Grinto –Azul entrega al divino en manos del maestre.

-¿en donde están Serio y Pilar?

-en la heladería, ya sabe que desde que esos dos andan juntos, no hay quien los separe, y ahora ambos disfrutan de ir juntos a comer sabores raros de helado –responde Paco con un todo de indiferencia.

-jajaja –por fin llegan Serio y Pilar, ambos riendo y sosteniendo sus helados.

-me alegra que lleguen niños, debo decirles algo importante: la cacería de Divinos se ha terminado.

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!! –el asombro de todos era más que notorio.

-así es, se terminó, ya pueden ser niños normales otra vez, ya han encerrado al último de los Divinos en el Mundo Divino. –interfiere Berni aun con seriedad.

-**¡¡SÍ!!**

-solo queda un pequeño detalle por resolver: aun hay que regresar al divino restante.

-pero maestre, acaba de decirnos que…

-lo sé Azul, pero creo que ya es tiempo de terminar con esto de manera permanente… Pilar, pequeña… ya es hora de que te despidas y regreses al mundo Divino…

-_**¡¡¿QUÉ?!!**_ –el asombro las invadió a todos sobre todo a Serio, el único relajado, aparte de Grinto, era Cabeza.

-pe-pero, yo… n-no, no, yo no…

-espere un momento maestre, ella no puede ser un Divino, es decir, solo mírela, ella es como nosotros, si fuera un Divino, sería mala, agresiva, luciría diferente… -Serio se había interpuesto entre Pilar y Grinto, refutando la insólita declaración de su maestre.

-Serio, recuerda que no todos los divinos se parecen, incluso algunos pueden adoptar formas humanas, en el caso de Pilar, su apariencia es solo un camuflaje que la protegió en nuestro mundo; además, el factor X de Pilar era debido a que ella permitía aflorar de manera inconsciente su lado divino… -el silencio y el dolor los invadía por dentro a todos, pero fue Serio quien lo hizo evidente para todos los espectadores allí presentes.

-¡NO! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE SE VAYA! ¡PILAR, HAZ ALGO, TÚ NO QUIERES IRTE, ¿O SÍ?!

-y-yo… -Pilar miraba a Serio con melancolía, sus ojos amenazaban con romper en llanto, pero de alguna forma lo contuvo.

-lo lamento Serio, pero Pilar debe irse ahora… -usando su agogô dorado, Grinto abrió el portal –ya es hora, Iguana…

Dicho su tótem, Pilar despidió una luz brillante, y apenas esta desapareció, Iguana estaba frente a todos; sin decir nada, entró al portal, y volteó a verlos a todos de manera melancólica:

-adiós chicos, son lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida… jamás los olvidaré… -el llanto de Pilar emergió desde lo más profundo de su ser; Serio corrió y la abrazó.

-¡Pilar no te vayas!

-eso me recuerda, Serio… es tu turno…

-¿q-qué? –preguntó el chico tigre entre las lágrimas que derramaba por la chica gekko.

-es tu turno pequeño, es hora de que Tigrillo también regrese…

Al igual que Pilar, el halo de luz rodeó a Serio, y al apagarse, Tigrillo estaba frente a todos…

Tal como el maestre indicó, Tigrillo e Iguana se despidieron, y entraron al mundo divino:

-pero maestre Grinto, ¿por qué nunca supimos nada de esto? Mi Divinoberry ni siquiera los identificaba como divinos.

-eso es porque ellos dos son los principales guardianes del mundo divino, por eso no los reconocieron.

-¡esto apesta! –Paco patea uno de los pilares, provocando que se formen algunas cuarteaduras.

-¡Paco! Contrólate quieres, pareces un loco.

-¡no lo entiendes Azul, acabo de perder a mis dos mejores amigos, ellos eran como hermanos para mí, y ya no están!

-pateando el muro, no arreglarás nada Paco… -Grinto se inclina frente a él y lo toma por el hombro –sé que duele Paco, pero era lo que se debía hacer, de otro modo, los divinos volverán a atacar… además, están en su hogar ahora…

Recen llegados, todo era nuevo para ellos, todo les resultaba fascinante, pero al cabo de cierto tiempo, los juegos eran aburridos, y el lugar monótono, tanto que ahora los podemos encontrar recostados en un claro, conversando:

-bleh, esto es aburrido…

-lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada contra eso Tigrillo…

-vamos Iguana, no me irás a decir que ahora te has vuelto una derrotista –le responde divertido.

-… jmjm, ¡claro que no!

-¡lo tengo! Vamos a buscar un portal y visitemos a los chicos…

-¡SÍ!

Dicho esto, ambos corren a la cascada de luz, cerca del río de chocolate, allí, pasando por esa cascada, podían ir al mundo de los humanos, pero:

-¡AH!

-¿qué sucede Tigrillo?

-eso duele, y mucho, no puedo creer que los otros divinos aguanten esto solo para ir a fastidiar a la gente –Tigrillo frota su mano para luego mostrársela a Iguana –y por si no fuera poco, apenas puse la mano en la caída de agua, el tótem de Paco apareció en mi mano.

-¡ay no, jamás los volveremos a ver!

-(suspira) tal vez… -se acerca a ella y la abraza -… tal vez eso sea lo mejor Iguana, después de todo, los divinos son peligrosos, y nosotros somos divinos… -ella se aferra a su pecho y comienza a derramar algunas lágrimas, mientras él la abraza, acariciando su espalda, y le da un tierno beso en la frente.

-… ¿sabes qué es lo que más extraño de ser humana?...

-… creo que lo sé…

Ambos miran hacia arriba en dirección a la cascada de luz que está frente a ellos, y con tono doloso en sus voces, ambos responden una frase más que dura de pronunciar para un par de niños a esa edad:

-… a mi familia…

Así es, su familia: sus padres, sus amigos, y los maestres, cada uno de ellos eran parte de su familia, y ahora, después de 13 años de alegrías y felicidad plena al lado de toda la gente que querían, estaban completamente solos…

Y del otro lado no era diferente:

-los echo de menos Azul, ¡ya no lo aguanto!, tres meses sin ellos y ya estoy agonizando…

-lo sé Paco, lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada, recuerda que el maestre nos lo dijo a ambos: si ellos tratan de cruzar, tendremos que pelear y regresarlos, y si nosotros vamos…

-sí ya lo sé, comeremos brócoli divino de por vida… solo quisiera saber como están ellos…

Más y más días pasaban, Tigrillo e Iguana se la pasaban peleando contra los divinos para ponerlos bajo control, y cuando estaban solos en la cueva que ahora era su hogar, ella lloraba hasta caer rendida junto con él, mientras él la abrazaba fuertemente de manera protectora para tratar de consolarla, reprimiendo su propio llanto, ya que si él también lloraba, y ella lo veía llorar, las cosas estarían peor, por el bien de ambos, él debía ser la fuerza de su novia, para estar a su lado, para nunca abandonarla, para darle esperanzas, aun cuando él mismo se repetía que la esperanza ya no existía… por su parte, Paco y Azul caminaban de forma errática, melancólicos, y sombríos, ya no sabían que hacer, incluso Paco dejó de jugar novanok, ya nada les importaba, y lo peor era que nadie recordaba ni a Serio ni a Pilar, al irse ellos, todos sus recuerdos desaparecieron, solo los dos niños y sus maestres los recordaban…

Otro grisáceo día de escuela, Paco y Azul están en la biblioteca con Grinto:

-terminamos de ordenar los libros maestre.

-muchas gracias niños, ya pueden irse…

-hasta el maestre Grinto luce muy decaído.

-obvio Azul, él cuidaba de Pilar como si fuera su nieta, lo sé porque así se presentó con nosotros, la mamá de Pilares su hija…

Pasan frente a los casilleros que pertenecían a Serio y Pilar, y de forma instintiva, recargan sus manos en ellos, al tiempo que Tigrillo esta recargado en la pared de la cueva:

-quisiera volver, hasta pasar todo un día en la escuela me suena mejor que esto…

-lo sé…

-creo que tal vez, yo los puedo ayudar…

-¿huh? –ambos voltean asombrados en dirección a la entrada de su cueva, de donde provino una voz anciana, pero suave, y muy amable, tanto que los reconfortó un poco…

Hora del almuerzo en la escuela, Paco y Azul solo observan a su alrededor:

-me pregunto que comerán allá…

-Paco ya deja de torturarte tú solo…

-perdón… ¡AUCH! ¡¿Quién FUE?! ¿Huh?

-¿una pelota de novanok? Pero si nadie está jugándolo… ¡AY!

-¡basta ya; quien quiera que sea, no es gracioso!

Dos golpes en la cabeza, dos sombras que corren por los pasillos en dirección a la biblioteca, dos chicos en pose de defensa persiguiendo a dos desconocidos, que llegan hasta el salón de entrenamiento:

-no pudo ser el maestre, ni tampoco Cabeza, si nos necesitan, solo nos llaman…

-¿y si los necesitamos nosotros?

-… ¡PILAR! –única palabra mencionada por los niños en shock.

-y no vino sola…

-¡SERIO! –saluda un chico de cabello naranja saliendo de detrás de un poste para abrazar por el hombro a su novia.

-¿nos extrañaron?

Pilar fue atacada por Azul en respuesta, su amiga se había abalanzado sobre ella para abrazarla, mientras Paco se acercaba de manera calada a su amigo para darle la mano:

-¡Pilar, que alegría verte!

-¡también me da gusto verte Azul!

-Serio, que gusto verlos, pero, ¿qué hacen aquí?

-regresamos.

-¿regresaron?

-así es, y esta vez, es permanente… ¡maestre Grinto!

Corren ambos niños a abrazarlo, Grinto no pudo contener su llanto de felicidad igual que ellos; pasa un breve rato de alegría para dar paso a las explicaciones:

-… y entonces escuchamos una voz extraña, y luego de eso, llegamos aquí, y ya éramos humanos de nuevo, ¿cierto Iguana?, es decir, Pilar, jeje, luego de llamarla así por tres meses, se te queda la costumbre.

-lo importante es, que ya no somos divinos, esa voz nos transformó en humanos de manera permanente, pero aun conservamos nuestros tótems, por lo que podemos transformarnos, y los divinos seguirán apareciendo, ya que no hay guardianes en la cascada de luz que los controlen.

-también nos dijo que todo sería como antes de que nos fuéramos, nadie notaría nuestra partida y regreso.

-y dijo que desaparecerían las marcas que nos distinguían como divinos –se dan la vuelta y ambos levantan sus camisetas mostrando sus espaldas -¿lo ven? Ya no hay tótems tatuados.

-me alegra que estén de regreso niños…

-a nosotros también maestre; el mundo Divino es bonito, pero muy aburrido, y ya extrañábamos nuestro hogar…

-¡FIESTA! ¡WOOHOO!

Ponen música, bailan usando su capoeira, y comen tacos, dulces, churros y mucho helado, pero alguien hace una breve pausa por un cuestionamiento que no abandona su cabeza:

-oye Azul, ¿Quién crees que haya sido esa misteriosa voz que los transformó y los regresó aquí?

-no lo sé Paco, no lo sé…

Y así dejamos la ciudad de Novanizza, una ciudad en donde reina la paz, la amistad… y los ataques de los divinos… pero afortunadamente, tenemos a los ¡Combo Niños!

**Fin…**

¿Qué opinan? Este solo es un preámbulo para otro fic aun mayor que aun ando procesando, espero que les haya gustado, pronto haré más cosas, pero tardaré, ya que ando ocupada con algunos proyectos personales que se irán a nivel profesional.

Se cuidan amigos, hasta la otra.

Nos vemos/leemos luego.

Ja na!


End file.
